Un Poison Mortel
by Lorelei Law
Summary: Et si l'équipage au chapeau de paille comptait un dixième membre? Et si de plus c'était le Diable ? Vous connaissez Luffy après un squelette qui chante pourquoi pas le diable en personne ? Mais avant tout acceptera-t-il le passé de celui-ci ? Et ses nombreux secrets ? Surtout du poison ? Acceptera-t-il son amour pour...
1. Chapitre 0 : Intro

Hey

Bonjour à vous tous moi c'est Lorelei Law (ce n'est pas mon vrai nom hein X)

Alors je lance enfin ma première fanfinc! 'Stressée à mort' Donc soyez pas trop stric je vous en supplie!

Sinon les personnages de One Piece ne m'appartiennent pas hein c'est à maître Oda.

Alors dans cette FanFiction il y aura l'horreur / humour / amitié / Yaoi (Note T) / romance / aventure / supranaturel / mystère!

J'espère que cette fiction de plusieurs chapitres vous plaira et n'hésite pas à moi dire vos retours, ça me permet, surtout pour une première d'évoluer comme un salamèche en reptincel ... * promesse j'arrête *

Bonne lecture

* * *

 **Un poison mortel ...**

Chapitre 0: Intro

De longs cheveux blancs aux reflets grisés arrivants jusqu'au bas des fesses accompagnés de quelques nattes...

Des yeux à la couleur du sang, ne perdant pas leurs airs menaçants...

Des lunettes rondes noires pour masquer ses yeux...

Des piercings noirs partant du lobule * gauche arrivant jusqu'à l'hélix *...

Des ailes noires au bout des qu'elle des plumes métalliques caressa le sol d'étincelles...

Une tenue des plus victorienne mélanger à du cuir et à des chaînes argentées...

Un passé douloureux et à la fois honteux, une véritable apparence démoniaque lorsque la lune remplace le soleil ou lors d'une colère rouge, des mains remplit de sang de victimes...

Il dévore un corps entier pour tenir le mois, le vide de son sang pour deux semaines, une main pour la semaine, le mord pour le jour ... Sans ça malgré son "immortalité", il mourra ...

As tué ses propres parents adoptifs, dévoré une île entière en une seule lune...

Malgré son âme pourrie jusqu'à la racine lui, il lui a tendu une main accompagnée d'un sourire tendre et chaleureux pleins de bon sens et d'honnêteté. Malgré ses mains sales jusqu'à l'os, lui, Monkey D. Luffy, le capitaine des chapeaux de paille, l'accepte et lui offre une nouvelle vison du monde !

* * *

Voilà ce n'est pas vraiment un chapitre plus c'est un peu pour vous montrer sur quoi sur une partie, pour vous mettre dans le bain.

Au nouveau chapitre


	2. Chapitre 1 : À la rencontre du diable

Voici le premier chapitre!

Désolé mais il a totalement bloqué ! Toutes mes phrases et mots se sont transformé brefs j'ai tout corrigé !

Bonne lecture ^^

* * *

Le ciel était rouge ce jour-là ...

-"1..2..3...Prend

1..2..3...Vise

1..2..3...Tire

1..2..3...Mort "-

Cette mélodie quelque peu refroidissante, résonnait le long des couloirs d'un château, qui maintenant ne sentait plus aucune once de vie.

-Tac..tac..tac..-

Le bruit de la rencontre d'un talon et d'un sol marbré, qui fessait certainement froid dans le dos, s'approchait de plus en plus. Une main enchaînée caressant les murs et une autre remis à la place une mèche de cheveux qui s'était déposé devant ses yeux.

-Tac..tac..tac..-

Les yeux rivés devant une porte immense, métallique, blindée...

Un sourire d'excitation fut sorti de cette bouche grande ouverte aux dents pointues et au sourire maléfique. D'un pas élancé, à deux centimètres de sa proie, il leva la main et frappa trois fois !

-Toc, toc, toc-

 _"Puis-je faire intrusion dans votre chambre GENTE dame? J'aimerais que nous parlions un peu!"_

 _"..."_

 _"Vous me voyez navré mais je vais m'imposer après tout ..."_

Il recula de la porte métallique d'un grand pas. S'étira la jambe droite pour s'apprêter à l'ouvrir. D'un coup droit et vif, la porte fut ouverte en toute facilité.

 _"Je ne suis que le Diable!"_

À ces mots il s'approcha de la femme debout devant un lit, tremblant de peur jusqu'à ce que les larmes la rejoignent dans cette terreur, tenant une épée à la main enfin si on pouvait appeler ça tenir. Le visage effrayé et apeuré qui maintenant se mit à la supplier.

 _"Je ... je ... je t'en prie ... ne me fait rien! Je suis désolé mon chéri ... je ne te veux aucun mal je te rassure ... Je t'en prie crois-moi mon Fils! J'étais saoul fait tout ce que j'ai fait je ne le contrôlais pas! Mon fils épargne-moi, moi ta mère ... "_

Le Diable ne pouvait d'empêcher d'avoir un sourire de satisfaction se plaquer sur son visage. Il s'approcha de la femme et lui attrapa le menton pour que celle-ci le regarde dans les yeux.

 _"Ho GENTE dame, je ne vous ferrais rien, croyez-moi! Après tout vous êtes ma mère?"_

 _"Ho ... mon chéri merci ... oui oui je suis ta mère ..."_

 _-"Mais malheureusement pour vous je vous aurais bien épargné mais comment dire vous ne m'avez pas convaincu ! C'est vrai me supplier pleine de sueur et de larmes n'est point très flatteur pour une femme surtout si vous prétendez être ma mère, c'est affreux ! Mais aussi mettre tout ça à la faute que vous étiez saoul donc à l'alcool n'était point très malin, surtout que vous parlez à un connaisseur de mon rang ! Et pour finir les mots tels qu'épargnés ne font point partie de mon dictionnaire."_

À ses mots il enleva sa main qui tenait toujours la proie apeurée du menton pour aller prend l'épée que celle-ci tentait désespérément de la tenir correctement.

 _"Très chère ne vous a-t-on pas appris à tenir une épée ? C'est très simple je vais vous l'apprendre mais je ne fais jamais rien gratuitement. Alors en échange donner moi votre sang, votre sueur, vos larmes, vos cries, votre vie pour que je les mène tout droit en enfer !"_

 _"Qu'est-ce que ... tu ... non ... non ... pardonne moi!_

 _"Pardonner ne fait pas non plus partie de mon dictionnaire, maintenant GENTE dame veuillez me laisser prendre votre vie"_

La dame n'avait pas eu le temps de riposté lorsque la lame fine et tranchante de l'épée lui transperça le ventre, elle ne savait que crier de douleur ! Ses cris ne fessaient qu'augmenter les allers-retours de l'épée entrée dans sa chaire. Notre diable, lui fut parcouru d'un frison d'excitation mais il savait que de simple coup d'épée ne lui suffira pas pour satisfaire sa soif de plaisir. Après lui avoir transpercé, une dernière fois, la jambe, la proie à terre en pleurs et criant de douleur, celui-ci retira de sa ceinture un fouet mais pas un simple fouet que de piètres individus peut s'en procurer n'importe où. Le sien était tout simplement entouré de filles barbelées, biens tranchant à l'appel d'un contact de chair et de sang. La brebis comprit ou cet homme voulait en venir, plutôt ce monstre pensa-t-elle ! Et le supplia mais qu'entre deux souffles, elle était à bout, tous ces trous dans sa chaire, un drap de sang sur elle, sa vie allait bientôt être prise par ce monstre.

 _"Ha une dernière chose et pas des moindre, la plus importante !"_

Il se rapproche de cette âme en fin de vie, attrapa ses cheveux pour le tiré vers le haut pour que celle-ci se lève.

 _"Votre plus grande erreur est d'avoir insulter ma mère en prétendant que vous l'êtes ! Et ça je peux vous le dire que vous allez le regretter jusqu'au enfer !"_

Le Diable jeta la femme à terre comme une pauvre chienne et fait en sorte qu'elle soit sur le ventre. Le dos de cette misérable dans son champ de vison et c'était partie pour le massacre !

Il leva le bras en l'air en empoignant correctement son fouet et donna le premier coup. La peau s'ouvrir au premier contact des lames, du sang qui gicle en abondance, des cris de douleur résonnèrent dans tout le château. C'est alors que notre homme à la chevelure grisée décida de ne plus s'arrête et continua de fouetter, sans s'arrêter cette merde au sol !

...

Du sang et du sang couvrant les murs, les draps, le lit, les rideaux, le sol, lui en est une marrés rouge ou flottant des os, de la chaire ou encore une main !La proie était décapitée, tous ces membres se sont retrouvés en morceaux dans les différents coins de la pièce.

L'homme couvert du sang de ses victimes enfin de sa victime qui avait recouvert celle de toutes les autres, s'approcha de la tête de sa proie. Elle était à moitié ouverte, laissant apparaître le cerveau qui maintenant n'est plus que pâté pour chiens, les yeux étaient sortis de leur orifice laissant place à deux trous noirs dont coulait encore du sang, la bouche grande ouverte et coupée en deux pour laisser place à la vision d'horreur qui il y avait à l'intérieur. Une langue déchirée en plusieurs morceaux, des fragments de dents flottait dans la petite rive de sang qu'avait fait place la grande bouche bien ouverte à la vue de tous. Le reste de son visage n'était que sang et chaire qui laissait place à l'os.

 _"Ho c'est déjà fini ? Dommage...GENTE dame ça vous dérange que je vous prête votre cœur car c'est le seul qui n'a pas fini en morceaux ?"_

 _"silence"_

 _"Ha c'est vrai vous ne pouvez pas me répondre car vous êtes morte. Alors je me sers."_

Celui-ci récupéra le cœur de sa victime flottant au côté de son fémur. Le prit entre ses fins doigts aux ongles étroitement long, le sert contre sa paume et fait demi-tour vers la porte.

 _"Le Diable vous remercier de votre coopération. Sur ce passé une excellente soirée!"_

Par une marche endiablée, il parcourut les couloirs vers la sortie tout en marchant sur les piles de cadavres. Les murs laissaient des traces de mains luttant à la mort, le sol n'était que film d'horreur, les corps, sangs, ne laissaient plus place à la vue du marbre, qui avant était d'un bleu marine maintenant il n'est que d'un rouge sang.

La lune éclaira les derniers mètres à parcourir avant de pouvoir sortir de ce bain de sang. La lumière devenait de plus en plus forte et aveuglante jusqu'à ce qu'il franchise la porte.

*...*

Un vent frais parcourait ses longs cheveux gris flottant dans le vide, qui lui fit un frisson tout au long de sa colonne vertébrale. Coucher sur l'une des branches d'un arbre, admirant le ciel noir baignant dans une pluie d'étoiles en ressassant le passer. Une main levée en l'air pour laisser passer à travers ses doigts les rayons lumineux de la lune.

 _"Pourquoi dois-je me rappeler de cette nuit-là ?"_

* * *

Alors voilà le premier chapitre!

Notre diable a fait des siennes X)

Oui oui pourquoi? Commenter? Où? Quand? Qui? etc...

Tout cela sera certainement expliqué dans les chapitres à venir!

N'hésitez pas à moi dire vos retours sur ma façon d'écrire et de décrire les choses!

Au prochain chapitre !


	3. Chapitre 2 : La naissance d'un cri sourd

Voici le second chapitre !

D'abord merci à ceux et celle qui ont commencé à suivre la fic et aussi mît dans vos favoris ❤ ça fait trop plaisir pour une première surtout :3 J'espère ne pas vous décevoir !

Alors je répond aux Reviews ^^

 **Mlle Dia Joker :**

 _Hooo merci sa fait plaisir *-*_

 _Voui , merci ^_^ Mais je voulais absolument centrer le premier chapitre sur le passé du Diable aussi surtout de l'ambiance qu'il y a quand il est là et pas sur le reste. Mais dans ce chapitre ne t'inquiète pas ça sera du One Piece pur et dur ^^_

 _Merchiii pour tout t'est compliments ❤_

On commence petit à mettre en la place la rencontre de Luffy et de notre diable (son nom ? dans ce chapitre qui sait ?^^) Et aussi un peu mais tout petit peu de Yaoi ^^ Alors j'espère être resté fidèle au personnage de One Piece tout en rajoutant mon grain à moi !

Bonne lecture

* * *

 **Chapitre 2 : La naissance d'un cri sourd ...**

 _Quelque part sur Grand Line, dans des eaux douces et tranquilles, l'équipage au chapeau de Paille ..._

 _"JE VEUX DE LA VIANDE ! VIANDE VIANDE ! SANJI FAIT MOI DE LA VIANDE J'AI FAIM !"_

 _"MAIS TU VEUX BIEN ARRÊTER DE CRIER OUI?!"_

À ses mots Sanji donna un coup de pied au ventre de Luffy. Les cris du jeune capitaine devenaient insupportables surtout quand il voulait de la viande.

Il prit une grande inspiration. Enleva sa veste de smoking tout en la déposant délicatement sur les remparts du bateau, ainsi il retroussa les manches de sa chemise et remit correctement sa cravate toujours sous l'œil de son capitaine. Celui-ci sortit de sa poche son paquet de cigarettes et s'en allume une.

 _"Si tu veux de la viande tu n'as qu'à aller pêcher car on a plus de viande en stock faudra que tu attendes la prochaine île **BAKA*** !"_

 _"On a plus de viande ? Nami a quand la prochaine île ? Chopper , Usopp , on va pêcher ! "_

Nami, désespérée par Luffy et de son ignorance, jette un œil au log pose pour voir si tout va bien.

 _"Je l'ai déjà regardé il y à peine dix minutes...QUOIIIII ?"_

Elle n'en croyait pas ses yeux, c'était la première fois qu'elle face à ça ! Paniquée par l'inconnue elle était assez effrayé, elle pouvait être forte lors d'un combat mais quand ça avait un rapport avec la navigation elle ne devait pas se contenter d'être forte ! Elle devait être puissante face à n'importe quelle situation , imbattable, comme si c'est elle qui manipulait l'océan mais cette fois si la panique a pris le dessus.

 _"Toutes...les aiguilles...NON !"_

 _"Articule-on ne pige pas!"_

 _"Ne parle pas comme ça à Nami d'amour tête de cactus !"_

 _"On ta parlé à toi ? Sourcil en vrille !"_

Avant même que le cuistot puisse réplique, Nami leur avait déjà frappé la tête si fort que trois grosses bosses prirent place sur leur tête.

 _"VOUS ALLEZ ARRÊTER OUI ?"_

 _"...excuse moi Nami d'amour..."_

 _"...Bon alors je vous_ _explique pourquoi j'ai crié ! Les trois aiguilles du log pose n'arrêtent pas de bouger dans tous les sens sans montrer une destination précise. Comme si on avait pénétré un immense champ magnétique qui embrouille toutes les autres. Ça ne sent rien de bon ! Et je savais pas qu'un tel phénomène pouvait exciter même si on est sur Grand Line. Brook monte à l'observatoire et dit nous si tu vois une île ou autre au loin. Franky prépara un éventuel Coup de Burst les autres rejoignez vos postes respectifs au cas d'une tempête ou autres ! Je ne comprends pas ce phénomène donc nous devrons rester prudents !"_

Tout le monde se mit à la tâche et à son poste de travail. Ils savaient tous que Nami était une très bonne navigatrice, ils avaient tous confiance en elle, même si elle ne sait pas du tout ce qu'il peut arriver la maintenant mais elle les a déjà sorti de situation presque désespéré alors ils n'avaient pas à être inquiet, tout se passera bien, pensaient-ils.

Avant de prendre place sur le grand mât, Zorro profite de ce moment de dispersion et de panique pour rattraper Sanji. Il était tout à fait possible qu'une certaine menace vient les attaquer surtout après les événements de **Dressrosa***. Et surtout il ne veut plus que ses nakama soient blessés ou encore qu'ils soient de nouveau séparés pendant une longue période. Il se souvient encore du manque et de la panique de ne pas les avoir auprès de soi..

 _*_ _Je ne veux plus être loin de lui...plus jamais ! Ça fait trop mal ... , pensa notre bretteur._ Mais bien évidemment il ne l'avouera jamais, sa fierté est son plus gros défaut comme une de ses grandes qualités. Ça lui a même presque coûté la vie il y a deux ans mais maintenant il était devenue beaucoup plus fort grâce à sa mentalité de fer et a **Dracule Mihawk***. Il est de taille maintenant à affronter les mers au coter de ses nakama.*

Il accéléra le pas jusqu'à arriver derrière Sanji, il déposa délicate sa mais sur son dos pour ne pas le saisir. Pencha légèrement la tête pour que ses lèvres atteignant l'oreille du cuistot pour lui chuchoter quelques mots.

 _"Sois prudent"_

Malgré sa délicatesse le blond fut surpris de son geste. Non qu'il n'aimait pas ça ou qu'il n'avait pas l'habitude de tous ses petits gestes tendres au quotidien, non. C'est le fait qu'il a pensé exactement la même chose que lui sauf que lui n'aurait jamais pu faire la démarche. C'est pour ça que leur relation n'a pas forcément très bien commencé au début, c'est Zoro qui a du tout faire pour que le blondinet accepte le fait que lui aussi aimait un homme qui plus est que l'homme en question est ce bretteur avec un sens d'orientation inouïe. Mais pour Sanji montré ses sentiments n'étaient pas aussi simple que ça même s'il le sait que pour Zoro ça l'est encore moins, mais lui a peur des critiques, des regards des autres à son égard, c'est pourquoi il est toujours bien habillé et coiffer pour ne pas se faire dévisager mais quand il est avec le grand aux cheveux verts il ne se préoccupe plus des autres ,il n'y a que lui et Zoro qui compte...

Ses mots chuchotés à son oreille, le souffle chaud de l'épéiste contre sa peau, sa main coller sur son dos, lui fit parcouru un frison tout au long de son corps et ses joues prirent une teinte rosée alors il se dépêcha de lui répondre avant que les autres ne le voit comme ça, rouge et faible face à deux petits mots chuchoter à son oreille qui plus est par Zoro. Il pencha la tête vers le sol et avec une voix gênée et incertaine qu'il lui répondit à son tour.

 _"Toi aussi...baka"_

Zoro profita de ce Sanji, ce Sanji gêné et impuissant de ses sentiments pour lui déposer un léger baiser sur la tempe et repartit vers la direction opposée, laissant le cuistot ,tout rouge,dernière lui.

 _Je te hais..._ pensa notre blondinet. Il le hait d'arriver à le mettre dans cet état, cet état de faiblesse auquel il n'a pas cessé de cacher depuis son départ du Baratie. Mais le pire pour lui était qu'il adorait ça...Et ne s'en lassera jamais d'être malmené par lui...Surtout quand il était seul avec lui, rien que tous les deux, le temps de quelques instants dans les bras de l'autre. C'était ses moments magiques entre eux qui lui faisait oublier tout le reste.

Sanji décida de se reprendre et de sortir de ses pensées qui lui font rougir d'autant plus. Il regarda une dernière fois en direction de Zoro qui s'éloigne pour à son tour rejoindre son poste près de la cuisine.

Notre bretteur lui était fier d'avoir quelqu'un comme Sanji à ses côtés. Enfin, il se trouvait plutôt chanceux, d'avoir une personne qui ressent exactement la même chose pour lui et de pouvoir partager des moments uniques avec Sanji. Surtout qu'une centaine de femmes auront certainement eu envie d'être à sa place. Mais quoique le cuistot était son numéro, il y avait bien un truc qu'il détestait chez lui ! C'était la façon dont il abordait les femmes, toujours a exagéré dans ses propos et à avoir les cœurs dans les yeux. Non, qu'il était jaloux, mais ça le mettait de mauvaise mine. Rêvassant dans ses pensées il ne l'avait même pas vue...

 _"Vous n'êtes pas très discret ! Mais vous êtes mignon donc ça passe ."_

Zoro se retourna et découvrit Law assis sur le rebord du grand mât, un genou ramener à son torse et l'autre à terre, son chapeau déposé à côté de lui ainsi que son sabre.

 _"Trafalgar Law qui dit qu'on est mignon ? Je ne savais pas que tu connaissais ce mot hahaha "_

 _"Qu'est-ce que tu dis la ? ..."_

 _"C'est bon calme toi , je dois rejoindre mon poste avant que la rousse ne s'énerve !"_

 _"Ouai vas-y...Mais ça fait combien de temps vous deux ?"_

 _"Hein ?"_

Zoro ne comprenait pas pourquoi Law lui posait la question. Il ne parlait pratiquement jamais d'habitude, mais pour une histoire aussi insignifiante pour lui certainement, il se met à faire la conversation.

 _"Pas très longtemps je te dirais. Il y a deux ans avant d'être séparé, lui et moi on l'avait bien compris mais on n'a pas eu le temps d'en faire quelques choses de ses sentiments. Puis quand on s'est retrouvé c'était plutôt naturel je dirais. Pourquoi ?"_

 _"Hein quoi ?"_

 _"Pourquoi ta question ?"_

 _"Comme ça, je me demandais comment deux personnes qui n'arrêtent pas de se disputer pour des bêtises et surtout un qui court derrière les filles pourraient vraiment être ensemble ?"_

 _"Va savoir..."_

Law était pensif par les propos de Zoro mais n'y prêtait plus trop intention, il avait mieux à faire.

 **-Pendant ce temps à l'Observatoire-**

Brook, lui monte à l'observatoire tout en chantonnant une mélodie nostalgique

 _"Je m'en vais de bon matin,_

 _Livrer le bon rhum de binks._

 _Jour après jour,_

 _Le même rêve occupe mes pensées._

 _Adieu silhouettes lointaines,_

 _Agitant leur grand mouchoir._

 _Pourquoi pleurer ?_

 _La lune brillera à nouveau demain soir ! " *****_

 _"Hum...Je pense composer une nouvelle chanson hohoho ! J'espère que Luffy et les autres vont l'apprécier. Mais pour le moment, je dois jeter un coup dans les horizons. Alors le télescope ?hum..."_

Brook s'approche du télescope, l'attrape par ses os bien blancs et lisses dus à la bouteille de lait qu'il a bu il n'y a pas quelques heurs, le met en face de son œil droit, même s'il n'en avait pas pensa-t-il sur le moment. Alors qu'il regardait les alentours, il remarqua que plus loin dans l'horizon, tout autour d'eux, tout était camouflé dans de gros nuages noirs à l'appel d'orage et de la brume qui masquait le paysage derrière elle. Tout était gris et noir on ne percevait pas grand-chose mais c'est quand il tourne le télescope en direction ou le Sunny se dirige qu'il découvrit ça...

 _"J'en crois pas mes yeux !...Même si je n'en ai pas huhuhu Je dois prévenir Nami et les autres!"_

 _Maintenant, si vous le voulez bien , dirigeons-nous de l'autre coter de cette brume grise et de ses gros nuage noir. Là ou un port y est déposé..._

 _"UN NAVIRE ! UN NAVIRE EN VUE CHEF !"_

 _"Un navire...QUOI UN NAVIRE ?"_

 _"Oui chef un navire au logo de tête de mort!"_

 _"QUOIIII ! Laisse moi voir !"_

Edwin, le jeune homme redescend à terre pour que celui-ci prend sa place, sur **l'HighLevel**.

L'HighLevel, était une technologie très avancée dont seulement trois exemplaires existait sur Grand Line. C'était une grande bulle vitrée qui flottait dans l'air, on pouvait la faire faire bouger grâce à une télécommande, dont à l'intérieur il n'y avait qu'un télescope mais trois à quatre fois plus grand qu'un basique. C'est ce qui permettait, grâce au fait que la bulle était faite de ver mais aussi à sa grandeur, de voir beaucoup plus loin qu'un simple télescope. Même de voir à travers les blizzards, brume et tout autre phénomène qui pouvait cacher un paysage.

Le veille homme pris place dans l'engin et monta dans les aires.

 _"Un navire au logo de pirate fait moi rire jeune crétin ! Cela doit bien faire dix ans... que je n'en ai pas...vue..."_

Le vieux s'arrêta de parler lorsqu'il vu un bateau au pavillon de tête de mort au chapeau de paille dessiner dessus ,une tête de lion et qu'il se dirigeait droit sur eux. Il était effrayé et surpris à la fois. Non par le fait que c'était un bateau pirate, il en a vu des milliers durant son jeune âge, mais que ce bateau en question se dirigeait sur leurs îles. Dix ans où ils n'ont pas vu l'ombre d'un bateau venir ici, d'habitude le champ magnétique de l'île fait tout pour qu'aucun navire accoste ici...

 _"Ce n'est pas possible...Edwin ! Envoie un corbeau au cirque et au château ainsi qu'aux villages et au royaume ... Partout ! Dit que des pirates arriveront ici, d'ici peu de temps. Et le premier corbeau est pour le château n'oublie pas qu'il faut le prévenir en premier pour avoir son accord d'ouvrir ou pas les portes."_

 _"Chef...snif...vous m'avez appelé par mon nom...snif...je suis si heureux !"_

 _"On n'a pas le temps pour ça ! Dépêche d'envoyer les corbeaux ! Des pirates arrivent."_

 **-Pendant ce temps au château, dans une chambre luxueuse-**

 _"Arrêtez de crier je vous prie, aujourd'hui j'ai spécialement mal à la tête ! Alors si vous ne voulez point que je vous arrache le cœur de votre poitrine extrêmement réduite, veuillez avaler votre langue et vous taire comme une chienne qui obéit aux ordres de son mettre."_

 _"arg...ha...hum"_

 _"Vous voyez que vous pouvez le faire quand vous y mettez du vôtre. Surtout que votre sang n'est point des plus exquis que j'ai pu goûter à ce jour, alors il serait vraiment mal placé de me désobéir."_

La jeune fille assise sur ses genoux, les jambes de part et d'autres de celui-ci, le coup à la merci du prédateur. Elle émettait même quelques coups de bassin pour satisfaire cette bête assoiffée ainsi mais en se fut en vain...

 _"Décidément mademoiselle je n'aime point votre sang mais aussi à votre plus grand malheur, malgré votre tenue assez osée de servante et que vous soyez juste déposé sur mon basin ne me procure aucun bien. J'apprécie définitivement plus la compagnie des femmes ..."_

 _"Dés...Désolé maître_ _._ _.."_

Elle tremblait de peur, elle savait que c'était maintenant la mort qui l'attendait. Alors comme situation désespérée elle fit glisser sa main du torse de l'homme pour l'amener à l'entre jambes de celui-ci.

 _"Que faites-vous ? Une jeune demoiselle comme vous ne devrait pas à recouvrir à de telles solutions pour me procurer du plaisir. De plus vous trembler comme une pauvre chienne apeurée !_ "

 _"C'est...c'est pour...me faire pardonner que mon...mon sang ne soit pas à votre goût et que je ne vous fais aucun effet...veuillez accepter...mon geste...maître..."_

Elle s'apprêtait à commencer son geste, c'est alors qu'il lui prit la main.

 _"Ho Mademoiselle, vous m'ennuyez sévèrement. Vous avez cru que je m'intéressais à ce genre de chose. Qu'elle insulte à mon égard. Surtout, que je ne vous ai rien demandé à part de sucer votre sang. Alors toucher cette partie-là de mon corps avec vos mains salle sachez que c'était une très mauvaise idée très chère."_

Il relâcha la main de celle-ci et la regarda une dernière fois dans les yeux, des yeux apeuré, pleine de peur et n'ayant plus aucun espoir, ses préférés , avant de lui transpercer sa poitrine de ses longs ongles noirs. Un grand trou prit place dans la poitrine de la jeune femme où une main traçait le chemin jusqu'à son cœur. Son sang giclait de part et d'autre jusqu'à rater un battement qu'il lui fit recracher du sang sur la chemise du jeune homme. Il voulait encore jouer avec celle-ci alors il joua de ses doigts à l'intérieur de sa chair tendre chaude, en fessant le mouvement d'un ciseau jusqu'à aller caresser le cœur de la jeune fille avec les extrémités de ses ongles. La sensation d'un ongle caressant un cœur était similaire au contact d'une craie et d'un tableau.

 _"Hum, il bat très vite. Vous frôlez certainement la crise cardiaque hahaha."_

Des jets de sang sortirent de la bouche de la jeune fille. Ce trou dans sa poitrine, cette main qui s'amuse avec son cœur, s'en était de trop. Elle voulait fuir, fuir et ne plus revenir, ne plus être le déjeuner de ce monstre. Elle décida alors avec le peu de force qu'elle avait, d'attraper le bras qui était sur le point de lui arracher le cœur pour essayer de le tiré vers l'extérieur. Elle entoura alors le poignet de celui-ci par ses deux mains, elle le tient et ne le lâcherait pas...

 _"Mais que faites-vous ?"_

 _"Qu'es...qu'..muphr...qu'es-ce que je fais ?_ *tousse* _...Je veu..x..je veux...vivr...VIVRE ! Je veux vivre.._ *essaye de récupérer une respiration correcte*. _...Je ne vais pas mourir ic.._ *crache du sang*... _Ici comme votre déjeuner!"_

 _"Vous voulez vivre ?"_

 _*Oui*_

Elle le voulait, elle renfermait fermement ses mains sur le poignet de celui-ci.

 _*Je peux y arriver*_

Elle commença à pousse vers l'extérieur la main qui détenait bientôt son cœur. Elle mit tout ce qu'elle avait comme force et par ça grande surprise elle réussit à la poussée un peu.

 _*Je peux le faire*_

Elle continua petit à petit jusqu'à, par un trait net et direct, d'un seul coup ,la main de l'homme sortit complètement de son corps.

 _*J'ai réussi ?! Là t'il fait exprès ? Non ! Lui aussi, est surpris ! Je n'ai pas le temps d'y réfléchir, je dois me barrer d'ici !*_

Elle se jeta alors au sol pour se retirer de l'étreinte qu'il avait sur elle, tout en essayant de récupérer une respiration stable. Elle n'avait pas le temps ! Elle reprit une grande bouffer d'air et se leva avec toute la difficulté du monde, mais elle y était parvenue. La porte à sa portée, ne regarde pas derrière elle et courus.

Il était, là, assis, la tête baissée la laissant s'échapper de ses griffes...

Attrapa le poignet de porte et ...

 _*Non*  
_

Elle avait beau tirer dessus, ça ne s'ouvrait pas. La porte était verrouillée depuis le début.

 _"NON ! NON ! Pourquoi...?"_

Elle tourna la tête et chercha désespérément une autre sortie, mais à la place d'en trouver une, elle remarqua qu'il n'était plus sur sa chaise. Ce monstre avait disparu !

 _"Alors c'était comment ?"_

Il était là, juste derrière elle, la tête penchée a son oreille. Elle se retourna d'un coup vif.

 _"Noooon.."_

 _"Vous n'avez pas répondu as ma question ! Comment s'était d'avoir cru une seule seconde que tu pouvais t'échapper de mes griffes ?! As-tu apprécié ma mise en scène ? HAHAHAHA ! Sérieusement, tu crois qu'une jeune fille comme toi pouvait faire face à ma force? Si c'était le cas, on m'aurait jamais donné l'étiquette du Diable."_

Un regard des plus psychopathes se dessina sur son visage. Il glissa ses deux doigts dans sa bouche, sous sa langue et commença à siffler.

 _"Non...pas...ça ! Tuez-moi, arrachez moi mon cœur, buvez tout mon sang, tout ce que vous voulez, mais pas ça, je vous en prie !"_

 _"Maintenant, tu veux bien que je t'arrache ton cœur. Ce n'est pas toi qui criais que tu voulais vivre ? Pff...les humains tous aussi pathétiques...Tu aurais dû abandonner de vivre depuis le premier jour où tu as déposé les yeux sur moi !"_

Sur ces mots pleins de satisfaction, il se recula de la jeune fille et sortit de sa poche une clef, ancienne en or . Et l'inséra dans la serrure.

 _"Jouons un peu? Je te laisse dix secondes en avance ! Lors des dix secondes écoulées, je les ordonnerai de faire de toi leurs dîners alors cour si tu ne veux pas te faire bouffer !"_

 **"Grrr ! Grrr ! Grrr !"**

De bruits de grognement terrifiant, des griffes ce frottant aux soles, une odeur maléfique se répandait dans la noirceur de la pièce.

La jeune fille ne perdit pas son temps et ouvrit la porte. Elle courait de toutes ses forces tout en laissant une main sur l'orifice qui était présent sur sa poitrine pour diminuer l'écoulement du sang. Elle ne lâchait rien, les couloirs étaient sombres, ornés d'une tapisserie gothique, c'était la seule chose qu'elle pouvait voir, il fessait trop sombre dans ce château, on ne pouvait jamais savoir si on était le jour ou en pleine nuit. Elle suffoquait et ralentissait la cadence. Sa tête se mit à tourner, tout le sang qui s'échappait de son corps lui fit voir trouble. La sortie, elle ne la trouvait même pas.

 _"0 , Dévorez la !"_

La fille ne se retourne pas, mais elle entend bien quelques choses s'approcher d'elle, mais malgré tout, elle espère pouvoir sortir de cet enfer.

Alors qu'elle courait de plus belle une silhouette familière se dessinait devant-elle. Un costume digne d'un majordome, de courts cheveux rouges, des yeux argentés...

 _"Kol c'est toi ? Aide moi..."_

Sa phrase se termina par des cries insupportables, des crie froid a l'appelle d'aide. Elle se fessait dévorée par les deux bêtes qu'il l'avait rattrapé à sa course. De leurs crocs puissants, ils arrachent la chaire de la victime, dévorent ses intestins, déchiquettent son visage. L'un lui arracha le bras, l'autre, sa jambe, ils continuent ainsi jusqu'à décapitation totale de la demoiselle.

Ce spectacle, c'est un jeune homme, d'un cœur pur et aux larmes qui n'arrêtaient pas de couler, qui a dû l'observer sans rien dire, car rien n'y sortait. Enfin si ...

 _"Il...a re...recommencé...il doit...déjà avoir...détruit sa chambre à l'heure qu'il est...Je dois m'occuper de lui...et lui donner le message du corbeau...Désolé Eve...je n'aurais rien pu faire pour toi...je suis faible face à lui..."_

Kol contourna la scène d'horreur et se dirigea vers la chambre du diable...

* * *

Voilà pour le second chapitre ^^

Assez long quand même XD Mais j'ai réussis à m'arrêter à un moment ^^

Alors j'espère que le changement d'endroit ne vous dérange pas trop ! Je voulais montrer ce qu'il se passait dans plusieurs endroits au même moment et aussi vous montrer la cruauté du diable toujours sans nom x) Il est dans le prochain ça, je vous le promets même si son nom n'est pas exceptionnel x')

Mais j'ai remarqué que c'est le moment avec notre diable que j'adore écrire XD Je ne suis pas normale hahaha J'espère aussi que le petit échange de Sanji et Zoro vous a plus ^^ C'est le premier couple officiel de cette fic pour les autres faudra attendre hein pas tous à la fois même si j'en meure d'envie ^^

J'espère aussi que vous ne détestez pas trop notre Lucifer hein ?! Même s'il est assez cruel, j'avoue, mais encore, il a fait pire x) Ou si vous l'aimez ça veut tout simplement dire que vous êtes masochiste, tout simplement comme moi hahah !

Dites-moi si je me précipite entre deux phrases, car j'ai tendance à vouloirs avancés vite dans un passage donc vos avis sont les bienvenues ^-^

Au prochain chapitre

 _Notes :_

 **BAKA* :** C'est un mot japonais qui veut dire "imbécile,con,..."

 **Dressrosa* :** Alors pour celle et ceux qui sont arrivés à l'Arc de Dressrosa et qui l'on finit, ici rien ne change sauf que tout l'équipage étaient sur l'île et personne ne va sur l'île de Zoo ! C'est alors après avoir quitté Dressrosa qu'ils ont tous repris la mer avec Law vers une autre îles ! ALORS aussi Corazon est toujours **** et Joker enfermer ! Oui même si ce sont deux personnages principaux mais je ne vous dit pas plus ^^

 _ **Dracule Mihawk* :**_ Lorsque l'équipage a été séparé dans l'Arc Sabaody, Zoro à être projeté dans l'Île de Kuraigana. Il a fait la rencontre de Mihawk, celui qui abrite cette île et lui a demandé de l'entraîner.

 **La chanson que Brook chante* :** Est la traduction français des paroles de "Binks No Sake"


	4. Chapitre 3 : La Muraille de Verre

**Salut...Désolé du gros retard !**

 **J'ai dû le recommencer trois fois et aussi n'ayant pas trouvé de bêta correcteur/isse et les relectures mon pris beaucoup de temps !**

 **Alors se chapitre peut monter au M car mot violant ? Enfin pas dans le "sexe" mais bon, je préfère prévenir si vous êtes sensible au vocabulaire utiliser !**

 **Aussi, le chapitre précédent sera revérifié pour les fautes très prochainement ^^**  
 **Aussi, j'essayerais de faire des chapitres pas trop longs comme ça, je pourrais vraiment tenir le timing que j'avais dit donc 1 chapitre par semaine mais bon ça peut tourner à 1 toutes les deux semaines ça dépendra de mon horaire !**

 **Dia Joker:**

 **J'essaye vraiment que quand l'équipage soit présent de vraiment faire en sorte qu'ils sont vraiment eux (réplique,...) ^^ Pour les fautes je m'excuse Je fais un gros effort dessus et aussi des fois je ne sais comment mes mots se transforment en d'autres et c'est l'enfer XD Merci pour ta proposition (même si je suis une étoile de mer morte que je viens à peine de le voir haha) je viendrais plus tard vers toi ^^ Oui je sais ! Je promets ,surtout que Law est l'un de mes perso clefs,de ne plus le rentre trop occ ^^** **T'inquièt ils arriveront au meilleur moment !**

 _ **Bonne lecture** ❤_

* * *

Chapitre 3 : La Muraille de Verre ...

Les couloirs étaient sombres. Ils étaient décorés d'une tapisserie gothique noire, d'un sol marbré de gris, de fenêtres toutes recouvertes par de lourds tissus de velours argenté, de plusieurs tableaux accrocher au mur masquer par de longs tissus noirs. Ils étaient tous identiques, les couloirs. Seul ceux qui vivaient ici pouvaient les différencier. Nombreux sont ceux qui se sont y aventure et que nous n'avons plus jamais retrouvée enfin entier...

Kol notre jeune homme au costume digne d'un majordome, qui essayant toujours d'effacer de sa mémoire la scène qu'il avait vue il y a quelques instants, empruntait un de ces couloirs lugubres.

" _Haaaaa! Oublie, oublie..._ dit-il à voix haute, tout en se tenant la tête de ses deux mains et en la secouant de droite à gauche de manière de plus en plus rapide"

Il était jeune, très jeune pour voir ça. Il avait l'habitude de voir des cadavres, oui, mais pas de voir en pleine action une décapitation totale.

 _"Il devait avoir une bonne raison pour avoir fait appel à ses intouchables."_

Cela doit bien faire dix ans qu'il est dans ce château et au service du diable. Même si tout le monde le plaint et ne s'approche pas de lui de peur de réveiller la colère du maître, celui-ci ne se plaignait jamais. Il n'avait qu'une raison de se plaindre, mais avec le temps les cadavres et mort sont devenus une normalité dans sa vie. Il était bien au côté de celui-ci, il n'a jamais eu de coup ou de se faire faire sucer le sang venant de lui. Il devait juste nettoyer, faire à manger et obéir aux ordres simples du maître. Le diable était avec lui, certainement, plus sage et compréhensif. Il ne sait jamais énerver contre lui par pur amusement, ne lui a jamais obligé à faire des choses dont il en était incapable, rien qu'il lui ferait du mal. Et ça, ça doit bien faire dix ans que c'est comme ça. Alors imaginer une seconde qu'il est le seul auquel le diable n'a jamais rien fait, ni toucher, ni crier, ni fait des choses horrible avec lui, jamais rien refuser... Comment Kol ne serait pas tomber amoureux de lui ? Il était LE seul à qui il lui prêtait de l'intention, jusqu'à coudre lui-même une garde-robe entière pour le jeune homme, lui céder l'une des plus grandes chambres et ce qui la surpris le plus était que chaque soir le diable pénétra dans sa chambre pour voir s'il dormait et lui remettre correctement la couverture. Il était certainement éperdument amoureux de lui, mais il savait très bien que c'est de la folie. Lucifer n'avait pas oublié son premier amour et s'est forgé depuis une muraille de pierres infranchissable, il ne ressentait plus les sentiments qui fessaient du bien pour la normalité des individus, car pour lui abattre à mort quelqu'un fessait du bien. Lucifer était devenu un corps sans âme.

-...-

Il continua sur sa lancée, tout en se séparent de ses pensées pour arrivée à la réalité. Il était arrivé. Arrivée devant deux portes défoncées. Des fragments de bois tapissaient le sol accompagné de morceau de bouteille cassée. _Il avait recommencé_ , bien évidemment ce que conclut notre jeune homme. Ça ne le surprenait plus comme pour les premiers jours. Le diable avait eu une envie meurtrière et de plus, il meurt de faim. Cela doit bien faire treize lunes depuis qu'il a vidé un corps de son sang. Il devrait enfin, _il doit se nourrir avant demain minuit sinon il mourra_ , pensa Kol inquiet.

Il décida alors de franchir le seuil du reste de la porte pour entrer dans la chambre.

 _"Maître..."_

Il s'avança dans la chambre tout en évitant le plus possible les morceaux de verre, on aurait pu croire qu'un monstre était passé par là. Les rideaux déchirés qui fessaient entrer de fin rayon de soleil par les vitres teinter , plusieurs bouteilles de rhum éclater à terre, des plumes blanches volait encore dans la chambre due à la couverture fraîchement déchirée. La grande chambre luxueuse du maître, c'est transformé en chambre dont même pas un clochard pourrait y dormir. Tout avait pris chère sauf le bureau et la chaise qui eux sont restés intacts.

Il scruta la pièce du regard jusqu'à apercevoir Claus debout, un verre à la main contre son bureau.

 _"Maître ?"_

 _" Kol ? Que faite vous ici ? Laissez-moi tranquille, je vous pris pour aujourd'hui. Je ne suis point d'humeur pour avoir une conversation ou autres."_

 _"Mais maître !"_

 _"Dois-je le précisé que j'ai recommencé même si vous le savez déjà ? Laissez-moi maintenant ! Partez avant que je commence à m'énerver sévèrement !"_

 _"Nan...mais je...Maître !"_

Il était en colère. Plus qu'en colère, il venait quand même de tuer une innocente contre sa véritable volonté. Alors le vouvoyer n'était plus possible de plus saoul enfin certainement. Claus était à bout, il n'en pouvait plus même s'il ne le montre pas, il n'en peut plus de devoir toujours avoir le rôle du méchant dans une histoire dont il dévore des gens par pur plaisir et non par survit. En ce moment même, un moindre faut pas et l'île entière pouvait disparaître à jamais.

Kol voyait bien que Claus était dans un état dévastateur et que la solitude le tuait et l'incompréhension des autres à son égard malgré l'habitude sa lui fessait toujours autant souffrir. Mais bien évidemment il ne l'avouerait jamais. Notre jeune homme alors essaya désespérément un geste tendre qui pourrait ne serait-ce qu'un tout petit peu réconforter le diable souffrant.

 _"QU'EST-CE QUE TU FAIS ! LÂCHE MOI MAINTENANT !"_

Kol s'était précipité et jeté dans les bras du plus grand. Il l'enlaçait de toutes ses forces par la taille. Il ne devait pas le lâcher sinon il aurait risqué sa vie pour rien.

 _"Maître! Écoutez-moi je vous en prie! "_

 _"Arrête de m'appeler comme ça ! Depuis quand le-suis d'ailleurs ? Lâche-moi maintenant, KOL LÂCHE MOI !"_

 _"Depuis toujours !"_

 _"Laisse-moi rire tout le monde dans cette île veut me tuer. Vous m'appelez comme ça pour être épargné ! Pour avoir les bonnes grâces du maître ! Et vous êtes même capable de faire des choses contre votre volonté pour ça ! Ton ami Eve la, voulait le faire avec moi ! Sérieusement voilà ce que je suis pour tous les autres ! Dire que je suis encore vierge enfin dans les règles de la loi. Maintenant avant que je n'explose tire tes salles pattes d'esclave de ma taille !"_

 _"Mais moi maître... Moi, je n'ai jamais ressenti ça ! ... Traitez-moi d'esclave et tout ce qui va avec, mais je ne vous lâcherais pas ! Vous devez vous calmer et m'écouter ! Claus, je t'en prie écoute moi maintenant..."_

 _"Ferme la salle vermine puante ! Chienne en chaleur, prostitué ! Conard et bâtard de parents pédophile ! Ferme ta grande gueule devant moi !"_

Claus avait certainement dépassé les limiter qu'il avait lui-même imposer et aussi désobéi à ses propres ordres. Ne pas l'insulter sans aucune raison même si le contacte entre eux l'irritait de plus en plus. Il n'aimait pas se faire toucher. Mais surtout le passé de Kol... Il avait ordonné au royaume tout entier qui était au courant du passée de Kol de se la fermer sinon ils les tueraient.

Kol tombait en larme, il ne s'arrêtait pas. _Chienne en chaleur, prostitué..._ _Conard et bâtard de parents pédophile..._Il avait promis de ne plus jamais en reparlé ou même l'insinuer. Tout son passée se défila devant lui, _violer une fois,deux fois,trois fois..._ _Se prostituait, se fessait battre..._ ** _NON_ **! Il était en pleur et en rage. Tout son corps se lâcha sous les tremblements de ses jambes et tomba à terre, le regard terrifier et perdant son souffle plus d'une fois. S'étouffait pratiquement dans ses pleurs et crises, Claus comprit qu'il était parti trop loin rien que pour un câlin de pureté. Mais Kol arriva à décrocher quelques mots malgré le fais qu'il ne respirait pas régulièrement et ses yeux ne fessait que décorer ses joues de perles d'eau toute aussi pures que les premiers pleurs d'un nouveau-né

 _"Tu avais promis, tu m'avais promis de ne plus en reparler ! Tu me l'avais promis ! TU ME LAVAIS PROMIS ! Claus tu me l'avait promis"_

Kol continua de répéter, _tu me l'avais promis,_ tout en se levant avec le peu de force qu'il lui restait pour taper le torse du diable de ses poings faiblement dangereux.

 _"Tu m'avais promis alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi Claus ? POURQUOI ?_ Il pleurait de plus en plus belle et cria jusqu'à en perdre la voix. Il n'arrêtait pas de lui foutre ses poings dans sa poitrine jusqu'à ce que Claus attrapa l'un d'eux et le serra de toutes ses forces.

- _Je retire ce que j'ai dit alors arrête de me frapper et de pleurer. Je me suis emporté et je vous prierais de bien m'excuse pour ça_ , il avait lâché possession de ses points et ébrouffia ses cheveux délicatement de sa main droite bizarrement non ganter. _Kol, je ne suis qu'un monstre diablement insensible, mais je ne trahis jamais mes promesses alors vous comprendrez que je me sens mal en vis-à-vis de cela , c'est pour cela que je vous demanderais d'oublier ce malentendu et de prendre votre journée_. Le ton de Claus était beaucoup plus posé et calme.

Il essuya lui-même les larmes du plus jeunes et lui prit dans sa poche intérieure le parchemin avant de lui dire de retourner dans ses appartements se reposer. S _i vous voulez prendre un jour en plus je ne vous le refuserais pas, mais pas plus_ , rajouta Claus avant que le majordome ne fît demi-tour avant de ce retourné, _Comment as-tu su...Pour le parchemin ?_ Claus leva un sourcille, _tu ne viendrais jamais en dehors de tes heures de passage habituelles à part pour un message_. Kol à moitié satisfait de sa réponse, sortit de la pièce pour réemprunter ses couloirs lugubres.

Le Diable soupira très profondément et regretta pratiquement d'avoir pris sous son épaule se jeune garçon. Mais ses pensées s'arrêtaient quant à la vue du parchemin d'or entouré d'un fil rouge. Celui-ci l'ouvrit. Un sourire du plus inconnu se dessina sur son vissage.

"Qui a dit qu'on allait un jours se revoir ? Hein Chapeau de paille ..."

 _Laissons derrière nous les dernières paroles du Diable et dirigeons-nous aux navires des chapeaux de paille là où Brook doit annoncer aux autres ce qu'il a vu._

 _Huuuuuu...huuu..hu hu hu...h_ _uuuuuu...huuu..hu hu hu.._ Brook fredonnait une mélodie nouvelle qui espérait pouvoir au plus vite la mettre en place avec son violon qui l'a un peu délaissé ses temps si.

Il descendait de la vigie et se dirigeait vers ses nakama.

 _-Ho ho, si vous me le permettez chère Nami, il y a droit devant nous une grande muraille en verre entouré d'une simple brume noir. Aucune tempête à l'horizon._

 _-Humm, Nami malgré l'oeil de brook qui n'a pas pu se tromper elle était sceptique de cette brume mais aussi d'une muraille ? Ok bon, si j'en crois le vent et la vague nous y arriverons d'ici quelques heurs alors vo..._

- _Mais_ , continua Brook, l _a muraille en verre est quelque peu effrayante_. Tous ses nakama le regardaient intriguer, qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait y avoir de terrifiant dans une muraille de verre ? _Cette muraille, figurez-vous qu'elle est faite de tout autre chose, qui est assez ... Ça me donne la chair de poule même si je n'ai pas de chaire yo yo yurg_...Nami lui en donna un sur le crâne. _CE N'EST PAS LE MOMENT DE RIRE BROOK_ ! Il s'excusa et continua sa phrase.-

 _-La muraille de verre a été faite à partir...de corps humain !_

* * *

Et voilà le troisième chapitre !

Le prochain est complètement dédié à l'équipage enfin le plus gros ^^

Je vous dis au prochain chapitre !

Aussi ! Il risquerait que je changerais le rated en M ! Car je prévois faire quelque scène, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, pas hard hein !


End file.
